BreezeClan
BreezeClan is one of the five Valley Clans, lead originally by Breezestar. They were made from some of the remnants of WindClan and ThunderClan after the Lake Clans disbanded. They are named after their leader, but also after the howling winds that dominate the area. Description BreezeClan is a more friendly and open Clan than their neighbors. They are very respectful of the traditions of the past, yet are willing to change things up for the good of the future. They are well known for taking in non-clanborn cats like loners and kittypets, and while the other Clans may look down on them, they raise their head up high and defend their actions with claws. They mainly survive on rabbit, mice, birds, and the occasional lizard. They are known for their high agility and speed running across the plains, as well as their excellent jumping and rock-climbing skills. Territory BreezeClan is the most northern territory surrounding the Star Peak. They live in the rocky, grassy plains that stretch farther than the eyes could see. Warriors of the Clan are trained to navigate through the grassy flatland as well as rocky outcrops and small caves. Landmarks of the territory include: * BreezeClan Camp: The camp lies in the middle of a rocky ravine near the left-center of the territory. It is covered with tall grasses along its edges, and a steep fall if another Clan were to attack from anywhere but the entrance * Sandpit: Part of the sandy desert that they share with SmokeClan dominates part of the territory. Many lizards and some dusty rabbits are to be found here, and apprentices use the large rocks and sands to practice climbing and endurance. Warriors will warn the Clan if a sandstorm is approaching and when it is safe to come back. SmokeClan and BreezeClan fight over this part of the territory a lot for prey. * The Tall Rock: The Tall Rock is a very high rock near the center of the territory. There, cats can see the entire territory, and a few yards of the other Clans as well. Cats use it to keep watch, and one Warrior, or a warrior and an apprentice, are to keep watch in rotations each night. * The Wild Growth: Wildflowers and herbs of all shapes and sizes grow along the northern edge and the Creek-Breeze border. Many like to hunt and relax in the area, and it is a popular spot to ask one to become their mate. * The Caves: Many caves lurk underneath the grounds they walk, and some warriors are assigned to watch over them in case a predator or enemy Clan tries to use it against them. * The Training Cove: In a large crack among the high rocky walls, a small cove where no wind blows is where the Clan comes to train their skills in battle. Apprentices are pitted against apprentices, and rumor is that the loser must climb up the wall to leave while their mentor guards the main exit. History WIP